Grittirune Wiki
Grittirune Grittirune is the known world of today. Set inside four layers of walls in the shape of rings, Grittirune represents safety from the unknown outside of the walls. For a millennium, mankind has resided behind these walls with little to no problems. The densest population of people is typically within the cities on the outskirts of the walls. These cities are filled with business, families, and customs. The cities of Grittirune are vast with lots of buildings while the land between the walls is often more agricultural and wild. This is where the cities' crops are grown and where the livestock is raised. No one knows how the walls were made or what the reasons for making them were. Guards stand atop these walls and look into the vast forest, hoping to be the one to finally see something out there. It is forbidden to venture past the walls, though there are stories of fools who have attempted. Anyone who has ever successfully made it past the walls were never to be heard from again. A Note to the Players This campaign is designed to be extremely lethal. I don't want you to always think of your HP as drops of blood in your body. Your HP is your stamina and luck. Once it reaches 0, your luck has just run out. The playable races are: Dwarf, Gnome, Elf, Half Elf, Halfling, Human, Tiefling, Goliath, Genasi, Firbolg, Kenku, Tebaxi, and Tiefling. You may take any spells, backgrounds, or feats from any official DnD book. I am tweaking the way heavy armor works in our campaign. Wearing heavy armor will enforce disadvantage on all dexterity skill checks and saving throws (not attacks). Humans are the most common race in Grittirune and magic users are uncommon. You will begin this campaign as members of Guardship 113. You have all gone through months of training with your fellow party members and other members of Guardship 113. Everyone, in addition to your equipment from your class and background's, you will also all be equipped with a grapple jet that you will have proficiency in. You all also have the choice of either having a Pistol (1d10 Piercing, range 50/150, reloading) or a Musket (1d12 Piercing, range 40/120, two handed, reloading) You will begin this campaign in the town of Eferade North. Just because you are guards does not mean you have to be a good guard. You can be the scum bag guard that holds up merchants if you want. Just know, not everyone in the Guardship will turn a blind eye to this. Be familiar with the other members of Guardship 113, as your characters would already know them after spending months in training with them. If there is one you think your character would be particularly close with or an exchange you'd think your character would have had with them, let me know. Even though you are guards, my biggest piece of advice I can give to you for this campaign is don't be a hero. Though you'd think your goal as guards would be to protect and serve, your goal for this campaign is even simpler than that: Survive. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse